Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141102014455/@comment-24796133-20141102184022
Brok I do feel guilty about taking the staff, but it's for the best. It's not the first thing i've taken from Arconn either, the sabrestaff, armour, probably other things I have forgotten about as well. Hopefully after his intial anger he'll understand. We're heading towards my old hideout, the place where I spent a few years of my life. In there is a vast collection of knowledge, books and items i have picked up over the years. There must be something in those books, something I had before dissmissed as myth, but now anything can be true. After some time, twisting and weaving through the wilderness, we come to the old structure that was my home. Sophia hops of the board and I tap the symbol, retracting it once more, strapping it to my back. There's no force field protecting the door to the hut, but Sophia seems wary of the place. When i simply push the wooden door open, she seems surprised. I've never had need for a force field, unlike Arconn's hideout or the Tenarbys. I walk in and for the first time in a while take off my armour and equipment. Sophia seems a little unimpressed by this place. Its a circular room, about 5 metres across, a few bookshelves around the edges and a table in the middle with a chair, noting special. I notice something under the chair and look. I'm a bit shocked to see a shadowrath head, partly rotting away, looking up at me. Of course, the head of the first shadowrath which i brought here a few weeks back. I never got rid of it. Sophia looks disgusted but i just laugh a little. It's a nostalgic object. I move over to one of the bookshelfs and push it to the side. Behind it is a door which i open, leading to a lower level of my hideout. Maybe Sophia will be a bit more impressed by this. Obitus I reach out with my senses, using this body's natural sense to amplify my own powers. I search for magic in this realm, looking for the concentrated spots. I am convinced my fellow elders are still out there, I must only search for them. I sense one not far away, and I recognise the energy: it is the dragon, the one who calls himself Salinor. I sense another power source, fluctating more, spkiking in power. It is not far from here. Another source, far less prevelant than the other two, but undoubtedly more powerful than an average magic weilder. This one is much further away, but still within reach. I widen my search for the relics, and I locate all three, two conveniently close together. This should not be much of a problem. I am disturbed by the leader, one who calls himself The Umbaran. he most be reporting on the subjects. "They are still resilient. The girl will crack but the boy will not. He shows no sign of reaching the necessary levels". I sigh at this news. A more direct method will have to be approached. I stand up from my throne and stride past Umbaran. He follows behind. I walk down to the dungeons of this palace, and to the cell in which they are being held. I pass by the only other occupied cell, home to rabid animal figure. I will release that thing only when necessary. I enter into the cell and come face to face with the prisoners. The girl is hardly conscious but the boy looks at me. "This will only end up one way for you, and either it will be agonising pain for eternity, or a peaceful transformation. Your choice." The boy replies by spitting in my face. I smile and place the tip of my finger onto his forehead, a spec of darkness entering his head. He goes stiff and starts panting. On the way out I tell the Umbaran: "begin the next trial". He nods and ceiling panels open up, blood begininnig to trickle down from vents that appear. In a hour they'll be choking. Maybe then they will break.